Demigod Love
by ToniJerboa
Summary: Maui was feeling awful lonely ever since Moana grew up and was courted with her new love. But one day he meets a new person, who turns out to be a demigod as well! But... Theres something awful different with this demigod.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

_Hello! My name is Toni Jerboa, and this is a small fanfiction of two Demigods falling in love~ Just a fair warning, I do know that there is no "Furry Demigod" I just wanted to make one up. Anywho, it's a sweet, romantic, Lemon-filled fanfic. Enjoy!_

 _Warnings: Violence, Smut, and Profamity (I know I spelt that wrong.)._

 _Toni Jerboa is copyrighted to Toni Jerboa. (Me.)_

 _Maui belongs to Disney_

Chapter 1: The Arrival

Maui's POV

It had been 3 years since we returned the Heart of Te Fiti. Moana has grown up, and has already been courted with the love of her life. I went to the courting to be there for her and him, but it broke my heart. To be honest… I had a crush on her. But now that's over cause Luiz came in the picture, and took her away from me. I kept my distance. I mean, me and the guy are friends. Kind of. *Sighs.* I don't know anymore… I'm lonely, don't have anyone to love, or anyone to-

"Maui! Come quick! Something's wrong!" Her voice rang out. I jumped up, and ran to her.

"Whats wrong?! What is it Moana!?" She was crying hard. I could tell something was very wrong.

"The a-animals!" She choked. I grabbed her shoulders lightly, shaking her gently, asking her to tell me what was wrong.  
"Tell me Moana. What's wrong with the animals?" She looked at me, with watery eyes, choking back more tears.

"They're… Dying… Even HeiHei, and Pua…" I hung my head low, clenching my fist

"I'll try to save them…" I ran to go see how bad the damage was… And it was far worse that what I could've imagined. I saw them… Some laying on their backs, some laying on their sides, or bellies. I didn't know what to do. I tried my powers but they didn't work. Moana started sobbing. And then… A Mysterious person came from the shadows, dressed in an all dark cloak. I couldn't even see its eyes. Something was different about this person. This person was small. Like 4'2ft. Anyways... It walked over to the animals…

Toni's POV

I walked over to the poor little furry children. Sick, coughing up blood, losing their bowels, everything. I kneeled to the ground, and slowly chanted. "A waki-no-lei. Awake, arise, awake." I chanted softly, and then, the animals rose to their feet. As if nothing happened. I got back up, and I looked at the whole crowd that watched in utter shock and awe. Moana stepped towards me, and asked who I was.

"I am Moana of Motunui, and I demand for you to reveal yourself, and why you are here!" I l moved my transparent scarf off of my face, for her to see my eyes. Then… I spoke.

"I am Antonia of… No Island." I said as I hung my head low. I looked over to the beefy man, and he cocked his head.

"What the- "No Island"?! Where is that?! That's not even a real place!" He glared at me. Then he pressed on.

"So where are you REALLY from? Hm? Why are you here? These questions need answers!" He demanded. His anger faded away when he heard the soft light sounds of sniffling.

"I-i… I have no home… Nor have I any parents." Moana could see tears rolling down. She realized that I was homeless. No family, no friends, nothing. Then, Pua ran over to me, jumping onto me, giving me kisses. I softly chuckled at the adorable swine, and petted its head.

Maui's POV

Man, he sure can help animals. Healed them up good. I looked over to the person softly, with a soft smile. Moana walks to the person.

"Hmm. We could use someone like you. How about… You have a hut right next to Maui's? And you can also help with food!" She said with a soft smile. I looked the the guy, and he looked like he was thinking.

"Hm. Free shelter, and food. And all I have to do is help sick animals and people?" he said, stroking his chin in thought. I was a little skeptical about this guy. I walked over, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yep! That's basically all you have to do!" I said, grinning. The masked stranger quickly made up his mind. "I will gladly take it! I don't mind helping out people!" He said with a happy tone.

"Greaaaat! Now, follow me pal. I'll show you your hut, the island, and your duties. Okay man?" I asked him, looking at him, I got a nod as a response back. I walked him about 20 minuets to his hut. I opened the door for him so he could step inside, and get a feel for the place.

"Its roomy in here. Comfy, and cozy. I think I'm going to like it here!" He exclaimed in happiness. I gave him a soft smile.

"Well. Since you like it. We should get a move on to the island places, and duties. Uh… But first…" I looked at him, seeing him dressed all in black was making me burst out a sweat.

Toni's POV

"But what?" I asked him softly, feeling my heart racing. He was gorgeous, big, and strong.

"You're going to need to take that off you know. It gets hot here in Motunui. We can't have you dying' of heatstroke you know." He replied. My heart stopped. I didn't want this to happen. But, one way or the other, he was going to find out eventually.

"O-okay…" I respond to his light command. I stand up. Looking at him, rather embarrassed. Piece by piece, I take a layer off of me. First came the bodysuit. He look bewildered at my stature. Then… My pants, then my tail wrap, and finally… The head piece. As I took it off, I whipped my hair back lightly, and my eyes go to him. My ears unfold. He's shocked. He doesn't make a snappy comeback or anything. I'm waiting for him to run off and get a mob, but he doesn't. He sits there, glaring. Watching me. My small cute nose twitches. He walks up to me, mouth agape.

"You're a… A… A…." He started to stutter. That's never a good sign. "A demigod" I say, finishing his sentence for him. He pauses for a moment. "I was going to say monster or something, but geez, I was way off." That hurt. I lower my head in shame. "U-um, sorry. I didn't mean it as a bad thing." he says, trying to cheer me up. It wasn't going to work.

Maui's POV

I didn't realize she was a demigod or monster or something. I just thought she was an abandoned member of some weird voodoo tribe. I try to think of something, anything to get her outta the dumps. I look at her body. She's marked with the same type of tattoos as I am. I sit her on the bed, and ask her. "Soo… What's this tattoo for?" I asked her. She looked at me, teary eyed.

"Well this one was f-for helping a drowning pig farm…" She replied. I looked shocked. "How many pigs?" I asked out of curiosity.

"W-well… Over 35 pigs." She responded. I looked even more shocked that she had saved that many pigs. "Wow! Thats amazing!" She looked at me, her eyes still teary.

"R-really? Most people think that's not amazing. I've done everything… I've… Saved crops, brought fish to vallies, brought new constellations, everything. But people still don't think I'm amazing." She said, lightly choking on her tears. I frowned. I felt bad for her. Then, something in me told me to wipe her tears. So, I did so.

Toni's POV

I felt his big thumb wipe away my tears. I felt my cheeks growing hot. Then… He told me something I never knew…

"You know… I know how you feel."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. Believe it or not, I'm a Demigod to."

I felt my face flash in shock. I didn't know he was a demigod.

"Y-you mean… You've done things to make humans happy?" I asked sitting more upright.

"Yes. I've tried. But after awhile. I stopped trying. But when I returned the Heart of Te Fiti, things were normal again." He responded. I looked at him, still in utter shock.

"I remember that day! I had to go out and look for fish, and fruits!" He looked at me, nodding lightly. I sat there amazed. And I couldn't believe it. He was a Demigod. Just like me.

"Well, I should get going…I'll let you rest up in here okay? Just come out when you're ready to go." He said, standing up, and heading towards the door. I then caught his attention. "Hey wait! I never got your name, you know." I replied lightly. He looked at me with a light smile and said, "Maui. My name is Maui the demigod. Pleased to have met you… "Toni"." He responded back, and I blushed. I never had a nickname before. "Please to have met you too~ Maui~" I gave him a polite wave, and he had waved back. I laid on the bed, and thought to myself, "He's really nice…."

 _Well thats the end of this chapter! Please be sure to leave a critque and a fave~ 3_

 _Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Sad Truth

Chapter 2: Sad Truth

Maui's POV

I went to go talk to Moana about our new helper, but I couldn't find her anywhere. I went to go sit at the edge of the beach, to try to process what was happening. "A demigod? But… But how? There's no way… She's… A walking talking animal. Unless… She can also change shape as I can. But… If she could then… Why isn't she human?" I lightly thought to myself out loud. Mini Maui tapped on my chest to alert me of Moana coming this way. "Hey Maui!" She called out to me, waving. I waved back to her. "Whatcha thinkin' about?" She asked me, sitting next to me. I swear, she always knows when I'm getting ready to think, or when I need to think. I come out here. "Well… It's about Antonia. The new helper." I started. She lightly gllanced at me. "What about him?" She replied. "Well… That's the thing. The helper… Is not a he, but a _SHE_." I stated. She rolled her eyes. "Hm. I didn't know. Well what's wrong with her? You don't like her? Do you not trust her?" She asked. "It's not that! Its… She's…." Slightly nervous on how to tell her. But just as I'm getting ready to say what she is, just as eerily as she came, she pops out of nowhere, and chimes in. "A Demigod." Moana looked behind us to see her standing there, nothing wrapped up, just in a dress, flower in her hair, standing in her female animal glory.

Toni's POV

I seen the utter shock and surprise in both of their faces. Moana stood up, and walked over towards me, to study me up close and personal. Her hands slowly went to my ears, but stopped. "May I?" She asked. I nodded my head yes, granting her permission to touch. Her hands went to my ears, and she stroked them softly. I let out a low purr sound from my throat. She softly smiled, and continued. "Hey Maui! Come over and feel her ears! They're soooo soft!" She gushed. Maui walked over to me to feel for himself. Moana had moved out of the way, so that he he could get a better feel. My eyes went up to him. He's tall and broad, towering over me. His big manly hands went to my ears. His hands were warm. Shockingly they were soft. "Wow! They are soft!" He said with a grin. His hand went to my chin, and scratched my chin. He hit a gold spot. My purring had become louder and louder, my tail was waving back and forth really fast. *Awe… So cute!* He says still with the big goofy grin on his face. I slightly jumped up, and licked his cheek giggling. He and Moana smiled brightly. "So… What brings you out here?" Moana asks lightly. Maui sits down, along with Moana, and I soon join them. "Well. I wanted to get my duties from you guys." I answered. "Oh! Thats right! Well, the jobs are actually pretty simple~ Help with fish, help take care of animals, and possibly help with children." She said with a soft smile.

Maui's POV

I started to frown. I had realized that the others hadn't seen her real form yet. "Uh, Moana? Don't you think we should… You know. Tell the others about her form? So that they don't freak out?" Moana looked, at Toni. She nod. She stood up, and went to go gather the whole village. Antonia and I were left on the beach alone for a bit. She remained sitting. I sat there with her, lightly glancing over her small tiny frame. My brain still couldn't wrap around the fact that she is not a human, but instead an animal. I mean, admittingly, she is a cute woman, even for an animal, but still. "So… If you don't mind me asking… What animal are you? Are you a mouse? Or a cat?" I asked. "I'm a Gobi Jerboa." She replied. I looked confused. What was "Gobi Jerboa"? " So what is a Gobi Jerboa?" I asked, curiously. "It is a rodent that can survive harsh warm weather." She replied. "Well, where is your tooth thing? Don't you need the bone of the animal you shapeshifted into?" I asked. She looked at me, stood up, turns around, and rubs her tailbone area. "My tailbone. I know it's strange. But… It's a long-ass story." She responded. I looked worried. "Is it… A curse?" I asked. She sat down, and shook her head no. "No. It's not a curse. Its… Well. its…" She responded, trying to figure out how to tell me. "Tell me. Don't be afraid." I assured her, scooting next to her. "Well… Back when I was a pure human, I used to run, jump, and play. Everyday I went out to go play with my friends… Until… The Tragedy." She said, her ears lowering, and eyes watering. "What happened?" I asked her softly, rubbing her shoulder.

Toni's POV

I looked at him, softly crying. "There was a terrible shake in the earth… There was fire everywhere… I cried out for help. The next thing I knew tripped over a stone, and fell on my tail bone. It shattered." I choked out. Sobbing hot tears. He wipes them off for me. "What happened afterwards?" He asked me, still rubbing my shoulder. "My mother and father had found me… But there was nothing that they could do. Not even the best of medicine could help me. So they left me in a forest, where animals roamed. Jerboas had found me, and went to get better help. They had their own leader, who could fix me." I replied softly. "So they fixed you up! Everyone's happy! Right?" He asked. I shook my head no. "No. They could work on me, but I would NEVER be the same again. Once they fixed me, I was wrapped in bandages, and had to heal for over 3 weeks. Then after the 3 weeks, I could get out of the wraps. When I got out, I saw that I was no longer human. But instead a Jerboa sapien." I continued. "What I didn't know that the person who helped heal me was a God. He had seen kindness in me. And so, I was now a Demigod.. And I went on to do deeds. I've brought new constellations to the skies, brought fish to the waters, healed animals, all sorts of things. And now, here I am." I finished, wiping my tears. He looked at me with really deep sad frown. "Wow… I'm so sorry… I didn't know that happened to you... " He said, ad rubbed my back. "At least you're alive and breathing." He added. I nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3: Budding Friendship

Chapter 3: Budding Feelings

Maui POV

Moana returned with the entire village behind her. I suddenly felt a bit nervous, but I couldn't let them see that. I could see that Toni was nervous as well, I patted her shoulder to comfort her. They all came close to her. "What is that?" They all whispered to each other. Toni stood quivering in fear. I felt sorry for the poor girl. "I am… Antonia. I am a.." She started. Then I stood up. "A Demigod." I finished for her. They all stood in shock. "What? But… Your a Demigod to." Luiz said. "And… You don't look like her. Does she shapeshift as well?" He asked. "Well, she is able to change her shape, and size like I can." I answered. I looked over to Toni. She stood there, and stomped her foot on the ground, and changed into a purple wolf dog. We were all baffled. The crowd started to panic. I tried my best to calm them down, but they got more and more concern, and afraid of her. Then… Toni did something that surprised us even more. She stepped towards the crowd, and started singing! " I wanna know what's on your mind. Honey can you tell me? We are such a mystery yeah~ I see you liking all my moves and checkin out that other girl honey. And I can't take this anymore!" Her music seemed strange and unconventional, but her voice calmed everyone down. I think I'm smitten with her. She has the voice of an Angel… God she's amazing.

Toni's POV

I stood there watching, I turned back into my original shape. "Well. I hope you guys are okay with me…" They all nodded and mumbled sweet words, and compliments about me. They accepted me into their village. I felt glad. So the whole village went back to their huts.

{A few weeks later} It was a hot day, and I decided to go on a small walk around the island. After 10 minuets of walking around, I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I felt nervous. I lightly began to walk faster. The footsteps were getting much faster. So then I started running. As I was running, I tripped over a rock again. This time, I skinned my knee. I started sobbing, while rubbing my knee. "Please! Don't hurt me…" I said in a whimper. Then, I heard a familiar voice. It was Maui! He was following me. "Hey… Hey... I'm not going to hurt you…" He picked me up with his big strong arms. I was blushing, and he wiped my tears away. "It's okay... Here. Let's get you to my hut. We have to get that cleaned up." He said while looking at my injured knee. He carried me back to his hut to treat my wounded knee. His hair flowed as he quickly ran back to his hut. He set me down on his bed, and grabbed some medical tools and an liquid to help heal my wound.

Maui's POV

I came back with items to help heal her wound. Upon closer inspection, it didn't look too serious. It's just some torn skin. "Let's get you cleaned, and bandaged." I say to her, petting her head. She nodded at me. I grab a rag, and soak it in water. I lightly wipe the area where the wound is. Then, I rubbed some Desroot on the wound. It broke my heart to see her be in pain. "I know… I'm sorry, but I have to make sure it doesn't' get infected." I told her. She gave a slight nod. Then, I wrapped up her knee. I let her rest on my bed, and I would leave her to herself. But then… "Hey! You're not leaving are you?" She asked me as I getting ready to leave. I turn around to face her. "O-oh? Did you want me to stay?" I asked her, looking at her. She nodded her head yes, walked back to her, and sat back down on the bed. I looked at her, and she looked back at me. "What's wrong?" She asked me. "Well, I have a question…" I started. "Ask away Big Guy." She replied. "I have a crush on this girl… I'm not sure she likes me… But I want to let her know how I feel. How would I do that?" I asked, my cheeks growing hot.

Toni's POV

I could see he was nervous. He's so cute. I helped him out. "Well, you should be yourself and just tell her. But, you might want to do it slowly so that you don't catch her by surprise." I answered. He nodded. Then he asked another question. "Well, what do I do after that? Like she feels the same way about me, what do I do or say then?" He asks, feeling unsure. "Well, if she does feel the same way, you should ask her out." I answered. I see him blushing. "Okay! I'll do it!" He said with confidence beaming with a smile.

 _Well thats the end of this chapter! I I really wanted to make them kiss in this chapter, but I decided to be evil and make that a different chapter! :3 Please be sure to leave a review, or a fave! 3 Alright, see you next chapter! Bye!_


	4. Authors Note for Updates!

_Hey hey people. Toni Jerboa here, and I'm letting you know that_ _ **YES**_ _. This fanfiction will be continued. Its just that, I got too early in the smut, and not only this, but I made them fall in love too fast. I want things to happen naturally. And I'm sure you guys might have questions as of why Toni is a walking talking Jerboa, and why she can't turn human. I'll make another post sometime today explaining that. I'm also changing up the chapters, and making much needed fixes. And I'm also busy with school. I'm putting school first because its my last year here, (I'm a senior) and I want to gradate and start getting ready for college. So. Thats why there hasn't been any updates yet. But I promise I'll update it sometime today. If not, then tomorrow, or sometime this week._

 _Another thing, 2 follwers! That is flipping amazeballs! 3 And I have one review~ I've never had followers on before~ (Mostly cause This is my first time posting up things.) I loveeeee you guys~ I'm sorry I'm just happy~ :3 *Squeak*_

 _Also, for those whom are wondering what the full acutal cover picture is, its this:_ _art/Toni-Jerboa-X-Maui-SHIPPED-670731062_

 _Well, thats all for now! I'll write back in soon! See you later~! :3_


	5. Chapter 4: Talking in the Rain

Chapter 4: Talking in the rain

Toni's POV

After about 2 hours, it was night time. I was settled in my hut on the bed. I heard the loud sound of thunder, and the pitter-patter of rain on the huts. "Goodness. That sounds frightful." I said softly to myself, as I lightly shook from a bit of fear. Then as I was thinking to myself, *BOOM!* The sound of thunder hit hard. I jumped up, and ran out of my hut. "I hope I don't wake him…" I said softy. I slowly creeped into his hut, rain sprinkling on me. I saw him sleeping as I tiptoed to his bed. I was doing well until… *CRRRRREEAAAAAK!* The floor creaked.

Maui's POV

I jolted upward out of my sleep. "Who's there?! I must warn you… You're making a big-!" I started out, but then I see Toni, shaking out of fear. "Oh it's just you Toni. You had me going!" I said with a hearty chuckle. "So… What brings you here?" I asked, sitting up. "Well… The thunder scared me… I was wondering if I could sleep in here with you?..." She asked shyly. I grin at her. "Yes you can." I said with my cheeky grin.. She smiled back, and I watched her try to get in my bed. Thing is, my bed is a lot bigger than most. Its because I'm a lot bigger than others. I chuckled at her struggles of trying to hop in. I then helped her up by picking her up, and setting her in the bed. "Thank you Maui." She said with a small smile across her face. I smile as well. I never had another person in my bed before. Kinda weird. But I really didn't mind it. It gets lonely in here sometimes. As I sat there, looking at her, I can smell her fur. Smells as if she washed it. She had smelt of mangos and flowers. Thats a pleasant smell on her. She sat there, cross legged while staring at me. I sat down, in front of her. "So, do you have any sort of tales or stories?" I asked her.

Toni's POV

I looked at him, while was sitting down. "Hm… Not many… What would you like to hear?" I asked him. He shrugged his muscled shoulders. "I don't know. You can tell me anything. I just want to listen to you." He responded. I blushed softly, feeling flattered that he would like to hear my ramblings. "W-well… Okay! I'll tell you one about how I brought "Castrio" the new constellation?" I said happily. He looked at me. "Yeah! Tell me about that!" He said with his goofy grin on his face.. "Well, it was over 89 years ago… And we had lost a constellation. We needed those stars to show us which way we were going. Like North, South, East, West, ect. And, it was my job to make a new one; to replace the one that was lost. So, I had shapeshifted, and I flew into the space, and had gathered fireflies to make new stars. As I was up there, I had started on shaping the new constellation. I had shaped it into an odd shaped bird. And I had to name it… I figure I would name it after my pet chick chick Nebbie. Thus, the name 'Castrio'!" I said lightly with a smile. He chuckled at me. "Wow, that's really impressive!" He said, lightly clapping at me. I blushed and thanked him. Soon after, tt was getting cold. The rain still hitting the island hard. Maui must've noticed me shuddering. "You look cold… Why don't we curl up in my blanket?" He asked softly, feeling concerned for me. "Sure." I crawled over to him, and got under the blanket with him. My tiny frame against his manly body. I felt his strong arm wrapped around my shoulder, and in return I wrapped my arm around his bicep. I was blushing at him. Then, my eyes met his eyes.

Maui's POV

As my brown eyes met her purple eyes, I lightly hugged her close. She let out a loud purr from her throat. "You're really a good friend Toni." I said. I could see her smiling at me. "Am I really?" She was smiling. I nodded my head. "Heck yeah! Toni, I care alot about you, and these past few weeks have been pretty stinkin' fun with you around!" I told her. I felt her furry tail softly swaying back and forth in happiness. We had snuggled for the rest of the night until we both fell asleep. She's really a good friend, and I hope we stay friends for a long time!

 _Welp, thats it for this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm sorry this one and the others where short… I'll make the next chapters longer if you guys want~ :3 Well, thats it for now! Bye bye!_

 _Don't forget to leave a review, or fave~ :3_


	6. Chapter 5: The Fetching Friendship

Chapter 5: The "Fetching" Friendship

 _God these two are freaking adorable together~ 3 I'm not just saying that cause shes my sona, but I'm saying it as if they were truely meant for one another. Cause they are both demigods, and they get along quite well! I'm liking this so much…. That I might… Maybe either make a part two, or turn this into a comic. Anywho, sorry this chapter is utterly late. (Trying to upload once or twice a day) but right now, I'm a high school senior and I have a term paper due this Friday. If I don't finish it, I won't graduate. So. Sorry. School comes first people. But after that papers done, I'mma bust this Fanfictions ass with chapters XD_

Toni's POV

By the time it was morning, I realized that I was still snuggling Maui. He was sound asleep. I lightly felt his large muscles, and softly purred. I felt something crawling on his chest. I looked and saw Mini Maui on his chest, waving at me. I waved back at the little animated tatto. Strange I know, but he was so cute. Then I heard Maui shuffle in his sleep, pulling me even closer. I let out a little squeak.

I relaxed a bit into his arms and let him pull me closer. After a few minuets later, Maui got up and I sat up with him. "Hey sleepy head." He greeted me. With a chuckle and a smile, he hugged me. "Hey Maui. How did you sleep?" I asked him, while patting his back.

"I slept well! Thank you for asking." I replied to him. "You're welcome." He said. "I would love to stay and talk some more, but I got to go help Moana. I'll see you later Toni." He said softly. "Okay! I'll see you later!" I responded. Then I got up and out of bed, and went out to the docks. I see fishermen looking disappointed. "Whats going on gentlemen?" I asked, while walking up to them. "Oh hi Antonia… We're having trouble with getting fish. It's like the fish has disappeared or something had wiped them out." One of them tell me. I stood there, looking out at the ocean. "And you've tried everything?" I asked them. They all nod. "Hm… Well, don't worry men. I will bring dinner to you all." I tell them. I had then walked into the water, and swam out to the far waters. "Where is she going?" Moana asked the men. "To help us get fish!" One said. "Hm. She doesn't sail. I'm confused why she doesn't just take a boat." Moana said while crossing her arms, with Luiz wrapping an arm around her waist. Within about 2 hours, I brung a tidal wave of fish back. Everyone started cheering for me. We ate like gods that night.

Maui's POV

Later on that night, I had see Toni getting ready to walk into her but. "Hey Toni! Why don't you come over here again?" I asked her. She smiled at me. "Sure!" She responded. She walked over to my hut, and she jumped into my bed, as I went over to her, and played with her long jerboa ears. After a while, we started telling stories. Funny ones. We started laughing loudly at each others stories. Why, we even made stories out of shadow figures. "Oh gosh! Moana did what?!" She asked while busting a gut. I was laughing just as hard. "Haha! She hit me in my gut with an ore!" I answered while laughng even harder. We sat there trying to catch out breaths. As we caught our breaths, we fell on our backs on the bed, panting heavily from laughing. I looked at her. And I said something that made her happy. "You know… Out of all the friends I've had… Your best one." She looked at me. "Really?" She asked. "Heck yeah. Its incredibly cool to have another Demigod friend! Makes me feel like… I'm not alone. You know?" She smiled at me. "I know the feeling! Heck, I've never even had friends…" She said with a small frown. I frowned as well. "Well…" I started while sitting up. "I'm your friend now. So is Moana!" I said while a smile. She looked back at me with a bright smile. "So… Your an animal right? You act like one or something?" I asked her, with a deavous plan in my mind.

Toni's POV

I looked at him, with a small look of confusion. "Yeah? Why?" I asked him. "Can you turn into a dog?" He asked me. "I can." I responded. "You want to see my dog form?" I asked with a soft smile. "Yeah!" He said. So, I turned into a my wolf dog hybrid form. I looked at him, and he grinned. "Why don't we go outside?" He asked lightly. I looked at him, and nodded. "Sure!" I jumped off and ran outside, with Maui behind me. We went to an area that was calm and quiet. "Lets play fetch!" He said, holding up a stick. I let out a happy bark, with my tail wagging. "Alright, alright Toni! Goooooooooo FETCH!" He threw the stick with all his might, and it had landed a few yards away from us. I took off running for it. "I got it, I got it!" I said with my tongue out. After stopping in the area where the stick had landed, I sniffed around. "Hm… Where is it? I wonder where it is…" I thouht softly to myself. "Aha! There you are stick!" I exclaimed out loud. I pick up the stick in my mouth, and run back to Maui. He sees me, patting his lap. "Bring the stick Toni!" He said happily, with a big grin on his face. I lept into his lap, dropping the stick, and licking his face over and over. "Ha ha ha! Okay Toni! That tickles!" He chuckled. My tail was wagging fast.

Moana's POV

"Hey Luiz, do you hear that?" I asked my husband. He looked over to me. "Yeah. Sounds like a… Dog?" He said with question in his voice. "Do you think we should check it out?" I asked him, feeling worried. "Yeah. We should." He got up, and brough his spear while I brought my ore. We walked around, and as we got closer and closer to the sound, we had hear Maui's voice. "Hey, stop that! Quit it!" He sounded like he was being attacked. We had our weapons, and we got closer. "You hear that?! He's in trouble!" I told Luiz. "Oh honey, he's a demigod. He has his hook! He can get out of it." He said, not even fazed. "No he can't! I had to save him from Tamotoa, when we were getting his hook back!" I said in his defense. He rolled his eyes. As we got closer, we heard him laughing. Luiz looked at me. "See? He was playing a joke on us." He said, while patting my shoulder. "I don't think Maui's playing a joke Luiz. We still have to see if-" Right then and there, a stick flew out, and out came this purple and lavender blur of fur. "Go get the stick!" Maui said. We looked and seen Toni. In her dog form. "I got it!" She said while going after the stick. Then, with that same blur, she ran back with the stick back into Maui. We looked some more, and had seen Toni licking Maui's cheek. "Hah hah hah! Stop it! That tickles!" He said to her while scratching her head. I let out a soft sigh of relief, knowing Maui was okay. "Heh, well it wasn't a prank. Just two friends having fun." I said with a smile on my face. Luiz had a smile on his face as well. "Well, come on Moana… Lets leave these two friends have fun." He said, while wrapping an arm around my waist. We left them alone.

Maui's POV

"Haha! Come on now, lets go back inside. You look tired!" I said to a panting Toni. "O *huff* kay *puff*" She responded, lightly limping back over to the hut. I gave her a lift and gently rested her on the bed. "That better?" I asked her. "Y-yeah.." She turned back into her regular self. I hopped into the bed with her, stroking her back. She starting purring at me for rubbing her back. I smiled softly. "That feels nice." She said with the purring in her throat. I smiled back. "I'm glad." I responded back to her. To my slight sudden suprise, she rolled onto my lap on her back. She looked up at me with her soft violet eyes. "Belly rubs?" She asked softly. I chuckled at her. "Sure thing." I said while I stroked her hair softly before I started rubbing her stomach. My manly hand went down her stomach, and rubbed it softly. I smiled softly, noticing she's enjoying it. "That feel good?" I asked her. She nodded her head yes. Soon after, she feel asleep in my lap, comfy, and cozy. I put a blanket on us, and fell asleep sitting up.

{The next morning}

I woke up, with Toni on my lap, curled up. I smiled swetetly at her, and patted her head softly. She woke up, and stretched adorably. I softly smiled at her. And she let out a soft mewl. "Well, good morning sleeping beauty." I said while scratching behind her ears. She let out a happy chirp at me. I chuckled at her. "Good morning Maui." She said back to me with a light smile.

Toni's POV

I sat up. A little too fast, and my snout had met his face. "Opp! Heh… Sorry about that." I said with a blush. He smiled back at me, with his checks going rosy. "Its fine." He said. I looked at him. "So! Whats on todays scehdual?" I asked him. "Well," He said while lightly getting up and stretching. "I was thinking we'd head out on an adventrue to somewhere." He said. My ears perked up. "Ooooh! Sounds like fun!" I said while jumping off the bed. He smiled at me. "Well, come on! Lets go to the boats!" He said, while picking up a bag.

 _Once again, thanks for reading, and following~ Please leave a fave, or a review~ (I really like knowing what could be better~ My school friend said it would be better if they started out as friends, and didn't fall in love. Cause he made an excellent point, nobody falls in love at first sight. Thats friggin true mate. So. Thats how I changed it up. So. Get ready for another chapter this Saturday, or Sunday!_

 _See ya next time mates!_


	7. Chapter 6: The Hero of Men, and Women

Chapter 6: The Hero of Men and Women

Maui's POV.

As we packed up a boat, and started getting ready to ship out, Moana had came over. "Hey Toni! Hey Maui! Where ya going?" She asked us as we were packing up the boat. I looked over to her. "Well, me and Toni here, are going out on an adenture!" I responded to her with my cheeky grin across my face. Moana had a small smile on her face. "Well thats nice. You guys aren't going to be out for too long are you?" She turned and asked Toni. "No. Maybe like a day or two." She responded. Moanas smile turned into a soft frown. "Alright…" I looked at her. "Something wrong? Should we stay here Moana?" I asked her softly. Moana looked at me. "No, no. You guys can go have fun, I'm just saying… Be careful." She warned me. I looked at her, and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Mo, you worry too much. We'll be fine out there! And it's not going to be for too long out there. Toni says that there might be an island that she might find familiar and wants to learn more about it." Moana had a confused look on her face. "Learn more about what?" She had asked, while making a small face. Toni looked over at me, and stepped forward to her. "Well, learn more about… Where I was born. And maybe about my famly." She said softly. This then had caused a small reaction out of Moana. She placed her hand on Toni's shoulder, and pulled her in for a warm, and comforting hug. "Well Toni, you go on… You and Maui. Sail out! Please, be safe…." She tells her, while telling Toni. We both nod at her. She smiles, and we give her hugs.

Toni's POV

Me and Maui then got onto the boat, and started heading out to sea. The sun was high, the air was moist and cool. A perfect day to headout on sea. I looked over to Maui, who was sailing the boat. "Alright Toni! Where we headin'?" He asked me, while he was holding on the rope. I looked about, I stuck my paw into the water, feeling the tempeture. "Hm… We are going the right way so far, keep it straight Maui!" I say with a light smile. Things were going good, until we hit some snags…

Maui's POV

As we were sailing the seas, the skies began to grow darker and darker, and winds began to stir up. "Whoa… W-whats happening?!" I asked Toni. She looked at me. "I don't know! It was just nice and sunny moments ago!" She reponds back to me, while trying to ster the boat. As I am battening down the lines, I hear a scream. It was Toni, she fell into the water. "Maui, help me!" She screeched. I had to act fast. "Toni! Grab the rope!" I yelled. I threw a rope out to her, as she struggled to grab the rope, I had realized the most utterly shocking thing about Toni... _Toni can't swim_! "M-m-maui! I- *Kaff, Kaff!*" She started out before slowly losing herself, and slightly starting to sink. "Hold on! I'll help you!" I yelled to her. I went over there, rain starting to pour down, I jumped off of the boat, and grabbed Toni. "Don't you die on me damn it." I said to her, gripping on tight as I swam back to the boat.

Toni's POV

I gripped onto Maui weakly, wheezing, and coughing. I felt him flung me onto the boat, and him jump onto it. I sat up coughing harder. *Kaf, kaf, choke* "T-thanks Maui…" I told him. I then see him staring at the skies. "Maui? W-what's wrong?" I asked him softly. He looked down at me, with a deep stare. "Don't thank me just yet… Its not over just yet." He respods. I look up to the sky, and I gasp. "Oh… My…. Gods…" My mouth opened wide in shock. "Totogiina o le Suavai!"

{Flashback}

 _Toni: Totogi o Suavai! You will stop this madness! I understand you are hurting, but please do not take it out on the sailors, and natives!  
Totogiina o le Suavai: No! The villagers must pay for the pain they've caused me! Grrr… I WILL wipe out every single person I see there! Starting with you!  
Toni: Ahhh! _

I squeaked. I stood up, and tried to help him navagate the trecherus waters. "Maui, go left. Its the safest way to get past him!" I tell him. He looked at me and nodded. "Alright!" He begins to steer left, and the rage had started stiring up the waters again. This time, Suavai will not miss. I try to help him, by pulling the rope with him.

Maui's POV

As I watched her try to help me, I stopped her. "No Toni, I can handle this!" I tell her. She looked at me, and still tried to help me. "Maui, I can help you! I can help get our boat under control!" She responds. At this point I was getting frustrated. I didn't want Toni to get hurt, but she was making this difficult to keep her safe. "Toni NO! You can't even swim! What makes you think you can help me steer? Now stay back, and let me handle this!" I yelled at her. I got a small look on her face. The face showed me that I hurt her, but I wasn't trying to. "M-maui… W-why would you…" She started out. The waters got even more unstable and rocky. I couldn't steer, and hold on much longer, but I kept trying. "Toni I'm sorry that I hurt you! I wanted to keep you safe… Because I care alot about you! I'm sorry!" I yelled to her.

Toni's POV

I was hurt at his words. He had hurt my feelings, but I had to help him. I forgave him. I then grab the rope, and steer him to some sort of island. It was a safe spot. I didn't care. I wanted us out of this wrath. "Maui, we're just about there! Look! Can you see it?" I asked him, while pointing to the island. He looks while holding onto the rope. "I can see it!" He exclaims loudly. We were pulling into the shoreside, and we crashed. I let out a loud squeak, as I hit the sand, rolling on the side. "Ouch!" I yell out in pain. I look and see that my arm is cut pretty deep and badly, but when I looked over and saw Maui, he was in much worser shape than me. "Maui!" I called out to him. When I called to him, he didn't move. He was unconsious. I limped over, and grabbed him. "Don't worry Maui, I'll save you!" I said while picking him up, and walking him to a nearby cave.

Maui's POV

As I opened my eyes, I saw that Toni was carrying me to an island, and that she and I were bleeding pretty bad. " T-toni?" I softly groaned. I looked at her, and blacked out. When I woke up, I was in a dimly lit cave, and I saw Toni fixing up my wounds. "Mmmmh… T-toni?" I groaned lightly. I see her look up at me. "Don't move too much Maui. Your still in a great amount of pain…" She responded to me. I laid there, watching her finish up wrapping up my wounds. "There now… Your all bandaged up." She said softly. "T-thanks…" I respond to her. "Your welcome Maui." She responds. I See her scootch over to me, she lifts up my head, and lays it on her soft plushy lap.

Toni's POV

As I made him comfy on my lap, I stroked his lightly bandaged head, as the rain poured down outside the cave. "Hm.. Its quite nice outside… with the rain and all." I said to him while rubbing his head. I watched the rain outside, pitter patter on the ground. I look downward to him to see him looking back at me. We… We locked eyes. I felt my face getting hot, and I decided to tell him what happened outside. "So. I bet you're wondering what happened with me and almost drowning huh?" I asked softly. Maui seemed like he didn't want to give me a smart alec remark, so he nodded softly. "I… I would like to know." He responded. I looked back outside softly. "Well, as you can already tell, I can't swim. I didn't learn how to swim. My parents didn't teach me, nor did the gods teach me. I'm not sure why, all I know is that I can not swim." I say looking away, my ears lowering down in shame. "Wow. You know… After I heal, how about I teach you how to swim?" He asked me. I looked back down at him. "R-really?" I asked him softly.

Maui's POV

I look up at her. "Mhm. It's no problem. You did save my life after all. Even… Even when I got mad at you…" I said softly, feeling horrible for yelling at her. "Toni, I am so sorry that I said that. That was very rude and insensitive of me." I said to her. She looked at me and shruged. "Its fine. No big deal." She said softly. "Toni, its not okay. I hurt your feelings, and I'm sorry." I said, just making sure she knew I was sorry. "I forgive you Maui." She responded while stroking my hair. I look to the side, and to the downpour. I soon after, fall alseep on her lap to her rubbing my head.

 _Hey mates! Sorry I took so damn long on this chapter. Life was really hitting me hard, and I got extremly depressed, and couldn't write. But now, I finally got some inspration to write, and this is what I have for you~ :3 I hope you guys enjoy this chapter~ Oh another thing, I graduated high school! Next up College! Whoop whoop! :3 Well that's the end of this chapter! Please be sure to leave a critique and a fave~_

 _Bye!_


	8. Chapter 7: Painful Memories

_Hey guys, I'm back with the long awaited Chapter 7. In my next authors note, I'll explain why i've been missing, and why I haven't updated until this posting. So, for now, just have this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it~_

Toni's POV

As I woke up, I notice that Maui wasn't on my lap anymore. I look around, and I look outside. The sun was shining bright, and the air was incredibly warm. I get up and go look for him. "Maui? Maui? Maui where are you?" I called out for him. The island looked more beautiful now that the storm stopped. I took in a deep inhale. It smelled absolutely amazing. "Man, this place its utterly wonderful. I think I'll walk around." I said to myself, as I start walking away from the cave. The sand was warm, and the trees bore the most tastiest looking mangos I had ever seen. I felt my stomach rumble in hunger. So, I climbed up the tree with ease, going up towards the juicy mangos. As I reach the top, I grab just a few of them, and start peeling off the skin. As I take a bite of mango, I see Maui fly back and forth. "Yo Maui! I got some mangos here!" I call out to him. He looks over at me, and lands next to me and turns back to human. I hand him a freashly peeled mango. "Here ya go." I said with a soft smile. "Thanks Toni." He said while taking a bite out of it. "Mmmm, this is REALLY juicy!" He says with juice dripping down his chin. "Heh heh! I know how to pick them." I respond to him. "Op, you've got the juice running down your chin you silly!" I said with a cute giggle. I scoot over to him, and I playfully lick his chin to get the juice off of it.

Maui's POV

As she licked the juice off of my chin, I felt her tongue graze my bottom lip. That… That had sent shivers down my spine. My cheeks grew hot. "Oop! Sorry." She said with a soft smile. "Oh its fine. You were just helping me out." I responded back to her with a smile on my face. She smiled at me with a small blush. We lightly stared at each other for a while, and then we looked up at the blue sky. It really was a good day. I then looked over to her, and try to start up conversation. "So… Where do you think we are? I've never been to this island before." I said softly. I see her ears prick up, and she looks at me. "Well, I dunno. I've never been here before either. Although, it does look extreamly familiar. I feel like I've been here before. Hm. Maybe I have. I just cant remember…" She trailed off while looking over to the trees for a moment or two before standing up. "Well, in order to find out where we are, we gotta look around!" She says with a big grin on her face. "Alright then!" I respond to her. She jumps down from the tree, and I jump down as well. We both start walking down a stone way.

Toni's POV

We are walking down this stone pathway, and I immeadlty drop to my knees and I let out a loud groan. "A-aah. Mmhf… My head… It hurts.." I whined softly. "Whoa, Toni! You okay?" He asked me worriedly. I look at him, and I am dizzy. I then.. I then hear voices… They sound familiar.

 _{Voices}_

 _Man: ...Have to...Her._

 _Woman: Please...Don't…. Not… Baby…_

 _Man: Right there… Die anyways…_

Maui held me in his arms, trying to make sure I was okay. I then come back. "O-ooh. Sorry there... something here just.. Made my head hurt.." I said getting back to my feet. I shook my head, trying to shake the thoughts away. "You sure you're okay?" He asks me. "Yeah, I'm fine. Lets keep on~!" I said in a peppy tone. "Heh heh, alright then! Lets keep going!" He says while walking on. I followed him, lightly skipping about. There was just.. Just something about this island that… Made me feel sad. Like I had a huge feeling of dread on my shoulders. I couldn't put my finger on it. But, I try to ignore it, and carry on. We see a nearby cave, and we check it out. My headaches got a bit worse when I got close to it. The moment I got to the entrance, the voices came back, and they were stronger this time. "A-agh.. My head… The voices…" I uttered. "Whoa there. Here, sit down." Maui says to me, letting me sit down. As I sat down, I tried my best to calm my headache down. But, it was relentless. It hurt more and more. It hurt so bad, that I started to cry. "M-maui… It hurts… I-it hurts… P-please.. Make it stop…" I whimpered to him. Maui pulled me close to him, and hugged me, trying to comfort me. I held onto him, sobbing softly. He patted my back, and hugged me. "Shhhh. Its okay Toni. I'm here." He responded to me. The voices were more louder than ever, pounding my skull.

{Voices}

 _Man: Leave her! What good is having a daughter that can't run or play?_

 _Woman: B-but dear! We can't! I love her!_

 _Man: I love her to, but this isn't fair to anyone. We have to leave her here… I know. She's our daughter. But you heard the healer, we cannot do anything to help her. If we keep her, she will not live long. She will not recover. She will not walk. LEAVE HER._

 _Woman: *Sniffling* O-okay… Antonia, I'm so sorry… Just know… Me and your father love you. G-g-goodbye…_

 _Young girl: Mommy! D-don't go! Daddy! *Crying*_

I soon stop crying, and I feel Maui wipe my tears away. I look up into his eyes. "Whats the matter?" He asked me with a subtle frown. "M-my parents… I heard their voices… My mother… She… She didn't want to give me up… She wanted to keep me…" I said softly. He held me tighter. "Its okay Toni… I'm here…" He said to me.

Maui's POV

I kept holding her. I can understand the pain of being abandoned. She looked back into my eyes, and I gazed into hers. Something about her… Made me want to be closer to her. My hands went to her face, and I slowly brought her face to mine. "M-maui… W-what are you-" She started, and then I placed a soft kiss on her lips. My face grew hot as I kissed her. I My closed my eyes, and kept kissing her. I feel her fingers run through my hair. As we finish the kiss, I open my eyes, and so did she. I stroked her cheek gingerly. She held onto my hand, and smiled. It seemed like the kiss worked. Her face was flushed, and she looks away shyly. "Maui… I feel kind of funny…" She says to me. I look at her. "What do you mean?" I asked her. I can tell she looked rather embarrassed. "W-well.. My heart is beating fast, and its tingling…" She said softly. I think… I think she was feeling love. "Do you think it could be love?" I asked her. I see her ears perk up, and she looks back at me. "I… I don't know… But… I know… That I like the feeling. I don't want it to stop…" She said shyly. I was starting to feel the feeling to. I pull her face to mine and say, "Well, would you like me to keep the feeling going?" I asked her. She nodded her head yes. I kiss her again, holding her tightly. This kiss could go on forever… It just felt so good.

 _Well now! That happened! About time right? Welp there it be! Heh, sorry it took me forever~ I really hope you guys enjoyed my chapter! Please be sure to, critque, fave, and watch! :3 I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye~ 3_


	9. Authors Note 2 2018

_Well now, an Authors note again~ Welp. Lets not beat around the bush. Okay, I'm gonna explain why I haven't been writing, and whats gonna happen._

 _First off: Life and depression hit me harder then Ike hit Tina. (If you get what I mean, then Congrats, your as old as I.) Christmas time is hard on me because it was my dads holiday, and he would always decorate, and put up the tree. And that just made me feel bad. It still does. It doesn't help that his death was 2 weeks after my birthday. So, as I turn 20, it'll be his fourth year of his passing. April is gonna be hard. He died on the 12th, and was laid to rest the 21st. And my boyfriends birthday is the 26th. Yayyyyy. But i'll try to be happy. But it hurts. Heck within 2-3 days, its going to be my dead sisters birthday. And that hurts too. So, i'm going to be a little sad with that. Plus, in January, my Auntie B died on New years. Before entering into 2018, my mom went into the hospital because she wasn't feeling well. And she stayed their for a week and a half. So, that made me even more depressed. Then at the time, I had bad dreams of my dad, and he would tell me stuff like, "Oh your not good enough. You'll never be me. Nobody loves you." And thats extreamly hurtful since when he was alive, I was his baby girl. He LOVED me to bits. So, yeah… thats why…_

 _Secondly: My computer had a malfunction. I was factory resting it, and it crashed right as Windows 10 was uninstalled. So I went nearly a whole week without my laptop. So I couldn't write. That suckeedd. Buy Boyfriendo came to my aid, and restored Windows 10. Soooo boom boi._

 _Now, whats gonna happen._

 _This fanfiction will still continue! Just because I love this shipping, and I'm getting into the good stuff, and getting back into writing. So. Yes. There will be more fanfictions to come. Prepare for those. And more SHIPPINGGGG. (They won't be cringy. Hopefully.)_

 _Thats all I have for you lovelies. Thank you for hanging in, and staying with me! 3 You all are super amazeballs, and I wouldn't want you to change!~ 3 3 3_


	10. Chapter 8: Passion and Pleasure

_Warning: This chapter contains lovemaking/sex, and l00d content. If your a little cinnamon roll that can't handle this, then go back to BrainPop._

 _Well howdy do mates! Sorry this took so long! Life likes to be a booty at times. So. I am trying to get back on track of this fanfic. Cause I REALLY love it. So. Yeah. I'll probably make another Author's Note about updates, and what to look out for~! Alright, enough rambling, here is chapter 8!~_

Chapter 8: Passion and Pleasure

Toni's POV

As we finished our kissing session, my headache evaporated, and I was able to move without the pain. We got up, our cheeks flushed, and we continued to walk. The island I can tell was deserted, and no life but me and Maui were present. "Hm.. If I made a very clear guess, I would say that anything that lived on this island, has been wiped out." I said to Maui. "Yeah. Cause, there's nothing here… Only plants, and fruits and so on." He responded. I nodded. " I wonder if there were people on this island before, and Totogiina o le Suavai wiped them out…" I said softly. He made a thoughtful face. "No doubt." He responded. We kept looking around, and I climbed a tree, and looked about. "Hmmm. Small island. Not very far. Best guess, there weren't many people on this island." I said to him. I then climb back down the tree, and turn to him. "Should we continue looking around, or shall we go back?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Eh, why not look around a bit more?" He asked. "Okay, sounds good with me!" I said with a smile on my face. We start back up, exploring more. He shifted into a hawk, and started flying about, while I shifted into a canine, and ran around, sniffing at things. After a good 10 minutes or so, we came back. "Well, I explored everything down here. There were a few areas that were familiar. I think I may have found a place where I was born…" I said softly to him. He frowned softly. "Oh? Would you mind showing me?" He asked. I nodded softly to him. I then start walking in the path leading to the birth area. As I crouched down to a stone, I rubbed it, revealing my name. Maui stared at it, and rubbed it softly as well.

Maui's Pov

As I rubbed it, I could feel something… Something like, a warm, fuzzy feeling. It made my heart feel cuddly. I had a soft smile on my face as I rubbed it. I looked over at Toni, who was tearing up slightly from the joy. "D-do you feel what I feel Maui?" She asked me softly. I nodded softly. "I sure do." I responded to her. We basked in the warm feeling for a bit before we rose up, and walked on. We kept walking around for a bit. Pretty soon, we decided to pack it in, and leave the island. "Okay Toni, lets get back home." I say, as I'm packing up the boat. She looks at me with a worried look. "Uh.. Are you sure we should go back out? Its getting dark, and it looks like it might rain. I'd hate for us to go back out into that storm… We almost didn't make it last time." She responds, looking at the sky worriedly. I look up at the sky, and I hear a loud boom. "Yikes! H-heh… Maybe we should stay… I don't want us to get hurt like last time." I tell her. She nods, and we grab the boat, and hide it somewhere safe. It then starts to pour down on us. "Ah! Hurry! Into that cave there!" Toni says while lightly jogging over to a cave. I followed her. As we crawl into the cave, panting, I look over to her, and she's soaking wet. "Whooo! Made it!" I say triumphantly. "Hehe yeah." She says while shaking herself off. As I sat down, she let out a small sneeze. "A-a-a-ah… CHU!" She sneezed. I looked over to her. "Bless you." I said softly to her. "T-thanks.." She responds. She looks cold. Cold and wet. "Hey, this may sound weird but…" I started out. She looked at me softly. "Why don't you take off your clothes?" She shot me an embarrassed look. "U-uh…You want me to… Take my clothes off.. So that… You can do something to me?..." She asked, and her ears droop. I jolt up. "U-uuh no! Not like that! I mean, if you take them off, and set them somewhere to dry, they'll be dry by morning!" I explained to her quickly, my cheeks growing hot.

Toni's POV

I felt some relief. "Oh.. uh, okay then." I said softly. I then removed my clothes, piece by piece. I look at him, and I see him starting up a fire. After I'm done, I stand there, naked, in front of him. I feel so awkward standing in front of him. He got the fire going, and I set my clothing on a small stone near the fire to dry. I then sat down. As I sit, I nestled my head onto my arm. We sat there, staring at the fire. I then glance over to Maui, and I see him staring. I immediately blush. "U-uh… What are you looking at Maui?" I asked him softly. He scoots over to me. "Well, I'm looking at a very beautiful woman. I can't stop staring…" He said softly. I blushed even deeper. I then feel a new feeling. A warm sensation between my legs. I then get the courage to speak up. "O-oh its fine… U-uh…" I started. I then felt even more strange. I felt my heart race, and my womanhood was trembling. I didn't know what to do. I crawl over to him. "Hm? You alrigh-" He started before I pushed my lips against his, climbing on top of him. I didn't know what I was doing… My brain isn't functioning… I then feel something poking my womanhood. "Hm? What's that?" I asked as I stopped kissing him. "U-uh… Thats…" He started embarrassedly. I then look down and see his manhood was rising. "M-maui… Its.." I started softly, my hand going to it. He then stopped me. "Toni… Are you… Wanting to do this?" He asked me. I nodded my head yes, as I pecked his lips, before going back down to his manhood. I lifted his grass skirt up a little, his manhood sprong out at me, nearly bopping me in the face. "Epp!" I squealed softly, as I marveled it.

Maui's POV

As I watched her stare at my massive manhood, I felt her hot breathing on it. I shudder softly. "You uh… Okay down there?" I asked her softly. She nodded yes. I then feel her hands wrap around it, and she feels it. I let out a soft moan of pleasure. "A-aah… T-that feels good…" I moan out softly. She looks at me with a light smirk, she begins to stroke it nice and slow. It feel nice to have this done… I bit my lip, looking at her, my manhood throbbing. She then looks up at me with her pretty eyes and asks me. "C-can I taste it?.." I nodded my head yes. She then drags her tongue from the base of my manhood all the way to the tip. I throw my head back. "Oh gods Toni!" I groaned. She stopped, and looked worried. "O-oh! Am I hurting you? Do you want me to stop?" She asked nervously. That had to be the best feeling of my life. "N-no. PLEASE keep going. Your not hurting me at all. Promise." I say with a small smirk. She then relaxes, and goes back to licking my manhood like a treat. I let out a few more groans of pleasure. She starts to suck on the tip while she strokes my shaft. I move my hand to her head, and run my fingers through her hair as she sucks me. She looks back up at me while she's suckling. I let out a pleasured hiss as I'm getting close. I didn't want to climax, without her climaxing first. That would be rude of me. And I'm not that type of guy. I gently petted her head while saying, "Hey, why don't I return the favor? Lay on your back…" She stopped sucking, and complied. "Hehe, okay Maui…" I climb on top of her, and kiss her lips gently. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, as I kiss her.

Toni's POV

As we kiss, I feel his large manhood rubbing up against my womanhood. It made me drip with excitement. Then, he stopped kissing my lips, and started kissing my neck. I panted softly as I felt him trailing kisses down my neck, my chest, my belly, and soon… My womanhood. I feel his hot breath on it, as he gave it a few loving, tender kisses. I shuddered softly in pleasure as he did so. Then, I felt his warm tongue lick my pearl. I grip his head in pleasure. I feel him lapping at my womanhood like a hungry animal thats nursing. "A-aah… Maui… T-that feels sooo good…" I moaned softly. With that, he starts lashing at my throbbing petals, and pearl hungrily. I let out a few more pleasured whimpers, as I feel my climax bubbling inside of me. I muster up my courage to speak. "M-maui… I… I want you inside of me…" I pant heavily. He looks up at me. "A-are you sure?" He asks while climbing back on top of me. I wrap my arms around him, while staring into his eyes. "Y-yes Maui. I want you inside. Please…" I say while I cling tighter. He nods, and then presses his manhood against my awaiting hole. Then, I feel him. Slowly gliding in. I feel something give way, and I grip even tighter, my claws digging into him, my eyes tearing up from the pain. He stops, and strokes my cheek with his big hand, and pecks my lips. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispers. I look back at him, and kiss his lips. "I-its okay… Its just my first time…" I respond to him, with a small wry smile. He smiles back at me, before giving me another kiss. After what seemed like forever, Maui started to move his hips. I softly moan as I feel him go in and out of me. He grunted with each thrust. I wrap my legs around his waist, keeping him close to my body.

Maui's POV

As she keeps me close with her legs, I feel myself getting closer to my climax. I play with her breasts, and suck the nipple on the other. I get a pleasured moan from her. I smirked, knowing I was pushing all of the right buttons. I start to thrust faster, and going a little deeper inside of her. I felt her hot, wet, walls hug and squeeze me tightly while I was throbbing inside of her. I couldn't stop myself. She felt so good. I'm glad the island is uninhabited or otherwise people would be hearing our moans and lewd, slapping noises. Pretty soon I was extremely close to climax, and I sped up. Toni moaned even louder, and nearly screamed in pleasure as I was groaning. I could feel her claws etching their way into my skin, and drawing blood. I will admit, that felt kinda… Kinda nice to have her claws dig into me. Almost as if she was marking me as hers. "T-toni.. I can't hold on much longer... I.. I'm going to…" I panted heavily. "Do it Maui… Release it inside of me… Please…" She moaned. I complied. After a few more thrusts, I gave one final thrust, and I released my seed inside of her. I groaned loudly as I gushed inside. She let out a whimper again, as she kept her grip on me. I then roll off of her, and pull her close to my body. We snuggle happily together, basking in our afterglow. "I...I love you Toni." I tell her while kissing her head. "I love you too Maui…" She responds with a smile, and cuddles me more closer.


	11. Authors Note 5-8-18

_Hello hello! I am back my mates! Terribly sorry for my long disappearance! I will try to make a post saying I might be gone, or some such! So I apologize! I had a fight with depression and couldn't write. Then, April 21st my lovely small boi Cappy passed away. (Cappy was one of my guinea babies for those who don't know.) And I took him to the vet, and the vet said give him lots of vitamin C. And well, I did all I could. But sadly he went home. I miss him terribly. But the good news is, I got two new pretty girls~ They are just the sweetest little loves EVER~ 3 Anywho, this fanfiction is going to be CONTINUED, and there is going to be a NEW Homestuck fanfiction! Wooooooo! And then maybe a Toni and Rick fanfic. (My friend wants to see that shizzle, I don't know why.) But anywho, I wanted to give you guys the updates. Hopefully the next chapter won't be too long, and I won't take 50 million years to post. Since I'm feeling inspired today I'll work on a few lines of the next chapter of Demigod Love! Whoooooo!_

 _Alright folks, Jerboa out!_


	12. Chapter 9: Trust and See

Hey, long time no post! Sorry I've been forever. I've been going through a lot of stuff. My mom tried to kill herself TWICE, I moved out, and in with my bf and his mom, my brother stole 200$ out of my account, I got laid off at work, and my guinea pigs poop caused my boyfriend's sister to be taken away. Yeah. Lots of fun stuff huh. So I'm terribly sorry, i'm going to try to update more. (Yes I know I keep saying that, but I MEAN it.) Anyways… I hope you like this chapter, it may be short, but screw it.~ I'm happy with it.~

Enjoy!~

Chapter 9: Trust and See.

Toni's POV

I wake up the next morning to find that Maui isn't there. I jump up and panic. {Oh no… Did… Did he leave me? Did he use me for his own enjoyment, and leave me?} I put on my dress, and exit the cave. I had a bit of tears in my eyes, thinking Maui left me. I start to look out for him, feeling my heart break. "M-maui…" I whimper out, falling to my knees, tears rolling down my cheeks. {He's… Gone…} I then feel something touch my shoulder. A big familiar hand on my shoulder. I jump, and turn around. Its Maui! And he's brought food! "Hey, you alright T?" He asks me. I jump up, and wrap my legs around him. "MAUI~!" I exclaim happily. He lets out a small grunt. "Oof! Well hi! Heh heh, is this cause you missed me, or cause of the food?" He asks jokingly. I let out a small chuckle. He sees my tears, and wipes them away. "Hey.. Why were you crying?" He asks, while his mouth turns from a happy grin to a sad frown. I gripped him tighter, afraid to tell him. I look him in the eyes, my hand settling on his cheek, taking in a deep breath. "Maui… I… I thought… I thought you left me... Maui I was so scared that you left me!" I blurted out, with more tears streaming down my cheeks as I buried my face into his pecs. "What? You thought I left you?" He asks me, while still holding me tightly. "Why would you think that?" He asked me. "B-be-cau-cause you… Weren't there when.. When I woke up…" I choke out to him. I can't even look at him. I feel so foolish. So stupid for overreacting like that.

Maui's POV

I can tell she really cared a great deal about me. I had to calm her down. "Toni." I say. She doesn't look at me. "Toni." I say again. She still doesn't look at me. "Toni, look at me." I lightly command her. She shakes her head no, so I gently scoop her chin with my finger, making her look at me. "I said… Look at me. Toni. I love you very, very much." I start out. "I didn't mean to scare you. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast." I continue, she lets out a few sniffles. "I would NEVER leave you. I love you too much to leave you. What type of god would I be if I left the person I loved the most?" I asked her. She looked away for a second. She seems to not like eye contact very much. "Toni, I promise I'll never leave you. If I do, I'm not gone forever. Just out doing something for Moana, or helping around the village when we get back. Okay?" I ask her. She nods gently. I smile gently. "Thats my girl. Now, where's that smile I love? Come on, let me see a smile." I ask her, while moving the stray strands of hair from her face. I see her smile softly. It was a faint smile. I decided to tickle her. "Okay, I'll make you REALLY smile!" I said while holding her closely. I started tickling her. She let out a thrilling chirp in surprise, and bursts out giggling. "Nooooo! Stop Maui! That tickles!" She cries out with laughter. I grin with my tongue out. "THERE'S the smile!" I announce trumpantly. I stop tickling her, letting her breathe. "Y-you monster…" She pants heavily from the laughing. I chuckled at her. "But I got you to smile didn't I?" I asked her. She nodded gently. "Heh heh, feel better now?" I ask. She nods again. "Great! Now, lets get breakfast started, and start get ready to head home." I tell her. "Alright." She responds gently while going over to start the fire.

Toni's POV

That was a huge load off of my chest. I'm glad we talked about things. I felt so much better. I hope I don't get clingy to him… I want him to be able to live his life without me dragging him down. I soon start the fire up, and go help him prep the food. It's fun cooking with Maui! He makes silly faces with the food to get a chuckle out of me. And I would do a few tricks, like, tossing up a few pieces of food, and catching them on a stick. After we cook breakfast, we get comfy for a bit and eat. "Mmmmf, fooooood." I say while drooling over my food slightly. He chuckles at me. We both dig into our food, enjoying the flavor and taste. With my animal traits its not hard for me to find spices to put in the food. After a bit, we finish our food, get up and get ready to head back for home. "Alright! We got everything?" Maui asked me. "Yep! Ready! Lets get sailing!" I responded, while manning the ship. Maui chuckles softly. "Alright! Lets go!" He says while pushing the boat, and we start sailing out on the water. I let Maui to handle the steering the boat. I was the lookout for him. "Alright Toni! How we lookin'?" He asked me. I was looking out, and so far so good. "We're all clear Maui!" I call out to him. He smirks at me. "Awesome! You're doing great up there!" He yells up at me. I smile gently, feeling good that I was helpful to him.

Meanwhile with Moana…

Moana's POV

Once again I find myself staring out at the ocean, hoping that Maui and Toni would return. I felt a little worried for some odd reason. Like… Something was bound to happen to them. I couldn't shake this feeling. Luiz comes up, and hugs me from behind. "Hey honey. What's the matter? You look pensive…" He said while pecking my cheek. I don't even take my eyes off of the water. "Its Toni and Moana. I'm a little worried about them. They went off to an unknown place and I… I don't know. Maybe I'm just a little paranoid…" I answer. He pats my shoulder softly. "Well dear, he is your friend. You care about your friends. Same with Toni too. Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be back soon. Alright?" He says while kissing my cheek. I softly smile, and kiss his lips. "Alright dear." I respond. "Good. Now, come inside. Dinner is ready." He says softly to me while rubbing my arms gently. I grab his hand gently, and follow him into our hut.

Back with Toni and Maui...

Maui's POV

We're sailing off now. The weather conditions were fresh, and it was sunny. Perfect for boating. We better hurry back before Totogiina o le Suavai comes back, and we get hurt even worse. I'm Manning the ropes, and Toni is my guide. "Hey Toni how are we doing so far?" I ask her. She looks down at me. "So far, so good!" She responds. I grin cheekily. "Great!" I call out to her. We keep sailing out. It was just smooth waters from here on out, and no more troubles for us! After clear sailing for a few hours, it started to get dark. I looked up, and saw that TJ was dangling like a small tree climber, and was sleeping like a little baby. I decided to wake her up to get something in her belly. "Hey… Toniiii. Wakey wakey." I say while shaking her gently. She snorted, and fell into my arms. "Opp! Gotcha!" I announce. She yawns, and rubs her eyes. "Mmmmmf… What's going on?... Why'd you wake me up?" She asks tiredly. I kiss her forehead. "Well, you've been up there all this time, and it's time for you to eat." I respond to her. "Mmmmm okay." She says while stretching. I set her down, and she follows me to go eat. I watched her chow down on a banana, and I munched on a mango. After a few fruits later I see her stand up. "Hey, I wanna learn how to steer a boat. Can you show me?" She asks me with a big toothy grin on her face. "Sure I can." I respond to her. I get up to my feet, and I show her how to steer a boat. So far, she was doing pretty well! "See? You've got this!" I said while smiling at her.

Toni's POV

I was doing my best at tugging on the rope, but, I wound up getting flung into the water. "Ekkk!" I screamed out. Maui reaches out to catch me. "Oh boy! Hold on Tiny!" He says while trying to grab me. I grab his hand with my paw, and get pulled up onto the boat. I let out a few small coughs. "You okay there Toni?" He asks concernedly, while patting my back. "Y-yeah.." I cough out. "Thanks Maui…" I say while letting out a few small wheezing noises. "Your welcome Tiny." He says with a small smile, and hugs me.

"Come on~ I think I'm getting the hang of it!" I tell him with determination in my voice.

Maui stands up next to me. "Well alright! Come on, lets do this!" He says with his cheeky smirk.

I grab the rope, and I tug with a bit more force, the boat going North, the intended way.

"Whoooa! Look at you Toni! Your doin' it!" He said, giving me a thumbs up.

I chuckle softly, holding the rope with decent strength, and I tie it up. Maui pulls me close to him, and starts telling me about the stars, and how to navigate them. I'm listening intently, and I give him a very contented look. Maui soon smiles, and pecks my cheek while hugging me close… I kiss his lips while wrapping my arms around his neck, and the boat starts rocking before we get a little too heated. "W-whooa!" He exclaims while grabbing ahold of the boat. We soon stabilize, and wipe the sweat of worry off of our heads. We decided to wait till we were back at Mon Tuni to get a little frisky. We sat on the boat, watching the stars, dipping my paw in the water, letting it tickle my paw. The moon was our only light, and it was truly beautiful…

Well there's the end of this chapter! I hope you've enjoyed reading it! I've had fun writing it~ Please favorite, critique, and follow for more! I hope I will see you all in the last chapter of Demigod Love.~

Until then, TJ OUT.~


	13. Chapter 10: Welcome Home

_Well everyone. Here is the final chapter to Demigod Love._

 _Please enjoy the chapter.~_

Chapter 10: Welcome home.

Maui's POV

We soon arrive home. People notice our arrival, and start clamoring softly. "Look! They are back!" One person says. Toni waves to them. "Welcome back!" Another person greets. Pretty soon we see Moana and her husband come out to greet us. "See? I told you. They would be just fine." Luiz says while lightly nudging Moana.

Moana pouts. "I know. I just wanted to be sure hun. I didn't want anything bad to happen to them." She responds. Toni goes over, and she hugs Moana, and Moana hugs her back. "Hey Moana. Great to see you." She says with a grin. "Hey Toni. Its great to see you too. Both of you." She responds, while having a smile on her face.

I could tell there was something on her mind. It was pretty obvious. "Hey Mo. Hey Lu." I greeted them both. "Hey Maui!" Moana greeted back. "Hey." Luiz greeted me.

Toni's POV 

I felt my whiskers twitch. There was something wrong with Moana. Something was wrong, and I knew it. I wonder if Maui could tell something was wrong. She seems to be overly worried about us for no good reason.

It made my tail stand on end. I decided to put it in the "side" of my mind so that I don't forget. "So! How was the adventure?" She asks me. "Oh it was good! Nothing but clear waters, and fun!" I responded with a happy face.

I couldn't tell her we hit snags. That would make her worry worse. "Oh good! Did you find out anything about the island?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah. I found out… A lot of things really…" I say with my voice drifting off. I look off to the side at nothing, and fiddle with my claws.

Maui's POV

I felt that things were going to get a little awkward, so I decided to change the subject. "So! Did we miss anything?" I ask. "Well not really. Just lots and lots of rain." She responds. My eyebrow raises. "Lots of rain?... How much rain?" I ask her. "Hm.. Pretty bad. Like… The storm could've drowned us possibly, but it did calm down." She answers.

I look over, and Toni looks stone cold serious. "...Thats not good. Not good at all." She responds. "I know. I wish there was something we could do, just incase another storm hits us." She says while looking worried. "Hey Toni, any ideas?" I ask Toni.

We all look at Toni, waiting for her answer. "...We need to dig a big hole. A big hole that stretches around the island. Or, build up a defense wall." Toni answers. "Either way if we don't, we are all going to drown to our demise." She adds in grimly.

Toni's POV

I stared at the ground. Clutching my paws. Knowing that we were going to be in serious trouble. I needed to think of a plan. WE needed to think of a plan. "...Toni?" Moana asked. I look up at her. "Yeah?" I replied. "...Do you have any sort of plan for this? Like… How to go about it?" She asks. I made a small face, then frowned.

I wasn't about to let a village go down. Not on my life. "...Not yet. But I am thinking. We need to sit down together and think." I answer. "I know we shouldn't tell the villagers just yet, or otherwise they'll panic, and we won't get ANY work done." Maui adds in. I nodded. "We also need to get in contact with construction workers. We'll need their help as well." Moana follows up.

Maui's POV

The look on Toni's face is almost bone chilling. I never saw her look so serious before, until now. "Alright you guys. Me and Toni are gonna head to the hut to think for a bit." I say. Moana and Luiz nod. We nod back, and we go to our hut.

As we walk in, Toni crawls onto the bed, and lays on her back, trying to get into her thoughts. I came over, and sat in the bed, and had her rest her head on my lap. "...Toni… Do you think-" I started out, but then Toni interrupts me. "That Totogiina o le Suavai is on the way here to destroy the island? Most likely." She says rather fast. "...Well… Are you sure that the whole… Wall or hole thing is going to work?" I ask her.

She pauses for a moment, and I stroke her hair. "... I hope it does Maui. We don't have time to move to another island. We can't just take everyone, and move them to a different place." She answers.

I frown gently. "...I kinda think that would be better. I mean, if we made enough boats, I'm sure we can get out of here before Totogiina o le Suavai gets here." I say while rubbing her cheek.

Toni's POV

As I listen to Maui, I just think to myself. {No. That can't work. We cannot risk losing the village with an idea like that.} I let out a small sigh. "But Maui, what other island is there where we can go to , and be safe? One thats close to our proximity, keep us hidden from Totogiina o le Suavai, and sustain us all?" I ask him.

I look up at him. He looks down at me. "Well, what about… The island we came from? We got there in a couple of hours. I'm sure we can get everyone there." He responds. "But Maui, we HAVE to get past Totogiina o le Suavai. You know he's there. Not only is he there, but he is making arrangements to come here. I really feel like this hole or wall will stop him." I say while sitting up onto my knees. "Besides… This is.. Our home. I'd rather not leave it to be destroyed…" I add, my ears drooping low.

Maui's POV

Toni may have a point, but we still gotta try. "I see what you mean. But have to really think. One wrong move and its all over for us." I tell her. She frowns. "I know. We only may have a couple of days. If we're lucky, a week." She adds. I nod while leaning back on my palms. "Well, whatever happens… I'm here for you Toni." I say affectionately.

She smiles, and strokes my cheek. "...Me too Maui…. Me too…"

 _Thank you all for reading this fanfiction. It wouldn't have been here without you guys._ _I want personally thank each and every one of you. You all are so amazing, and I can't believe you've stuck around for this long.~ I hope to see you guys in the NEXT story of Toni and Maui.~ :3 I love you all._

 _Until the next story, see you guys later! Byeeee!_


End file.
